


Devotion

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [2]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Преданность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414417) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



"They think you’re mad," Hephaistion commented as he entered the king’s tent.

"I know."

Hephaistion crossed the room to sit at Alexander’s feet, silent. He rested his head on Alexander’s thigh and Alexander stroked his hair.

"And you?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion knew exactly where the line was to be drawn; when devotion was needed and when honesty.

"You know I trust you completely."

"Hephaistion."

And now, honesty.

"It is bold. If the gods favor you, it will be a victory for the ages."

"The gods _will_ favor me."

"Yes," Hephaistion replied.

 _But what of the rest of us,_ he thought.


End file.
